Other Directions
by QuinnFababy
Summary: Rachel's and Quinn's life before the Glee club. A lot of things are different, a lot has changed, but it's still the same.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic – Other Directions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of this fanfic, only their thoughts and actions. Based on the TV show Glee created by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk.

**Characters:** Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Noah (Puck) Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce.

**Summary:** Rachel's and Quinn's life before the Glee club. A lot of things are different, a lot has changed, but it's still the same.

**Chapter 1 – Problems in paradise**

Almost half of Rachel's second year at McKinley High School, she didn't know what to expect anymore. Somehow this day she wasn't so shinning or happy or excited, trying to do something new as always. She was kind of sad, or maybe depressed. The brunette ended up forgetting about school and getting up late this day. Running towards the hall, Rachel didn't see whoever was in her way, just trying to get to class. She ended up bumping into Quinn Fabray. The lead cheerleader, tall, blonde and extremely pretty. Rachel always thought the Quinn was the prettiest girl she have ever seen.

"Hey! Careful!" Quinn yelled at her.

"I-I… Sorry!" Rachel quickly apologized to the blonde and kept running to class. Something was up, Quinn wasn't surrounded by her best friends, the other cheerios, Santana and Brittany. Quinn's never alone. Even when she's not with the cheerios, the blonde is always with someone. Either Finn Hudson, her current boyfriend or Noah Puckerman, Finn's best friend. But Rachel didn't have time to think about other people issues, she was almost late to class.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn's head was hurting. Not just because the weird bump with Rachel Berry, but she wasn't sleeping very well this days. Maybe so much effort she was giving to be the perfect girl. Being a cheerleader, dating Finn Hudson… She couldn't take it anymore. Yes, she liked to be in the cheerios, but she was getting too tired of all the jumping and stuff… She also wasn't that into Finn anymore. It got to her mind that he wasn't as good as she expected. Maybe too addicted to sports. Maybe too lazy. All Quinn knew was that she was sick of her life. The blonde almost considered breaking up with her boyfriend to be with Puck. It wasn't news for anyone that they were seeing each other in secret. Only Finn, who was too stupid to know or didn't care enough.

"Hey princess." Puck suddenly appeared in front of her. "So… My place tonight?"

"Hi Puck… Look… We've got to stop this…" The boy looked confused. "It's not right… We shouldn't do this with Finn…"

"Babe, we've been doing this for like two months, why would you change your mind now?"

"Look, Puck…I can't tonight. We can see each other in another time. I'm late for class now." the cheerio left Puck there standing, confused. She wasn't going to class. Even though she was a very good student – Quinn had to be if she wanted to be part of the cheerios – Quinn didn't feel in the mood for class. Somehow she was too distant from reality now… No one knew what was going on with her. Not even her best friends Brittany and Santana. But she was only confused. After what happened between her and Rachel a couple of days ago.

* * *

><p>Well, if it doesn't make sense yet, just wait for it. This is my first fanfic, so any mistake, you can tell me. Please review!<p>

Xoxo :*


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic – Other Directions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of this fanfic, only their thoughts and actions. Based on the TV show Glee created by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk.

**Characters:** Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Noah (Puck) Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce.

**Summary:** Rachel's and Quinn's life before the Glee club. A lot of things are different, a lot has changed, but it's still the same.

**Chapter 2 – Explanations**

"What was that earlier this day?" Rachel thought with herself. Quinn didn't go to class. She seemed too distant from well… Everything. Same as Rachel. The brunette knew that was a mistake. Rachel knew what she founded out two days ago wasn't right. She should tell Finn about Puck and Quinn. Before he finds out by himself, what Rachel thought was too hard to happen anytime soon, but still. She needed to talk to Quinn before. But where was she? Rachel got up and asked for the teacher if she could go to the bathroom. 30 minutes to finish the class. She couldn't wait. So the diva started to look across the hall where she bumped into Quinn. No one was there. Not even Puck, who's usually skipping classes. She ran onto the bathroom and found the cheerleader standing there. Just staring at the mirror. "Quinn… Hi… I needed to-"

"Stop! Just don't say anything" the blonde interrupted Rachel. "I know, I have to tell Finn about it, but I'm not ready for this!"

"Quinn, calm down…" the diva put her hands on Quinn's shoulder. Rachel saw the sad look in the blonde's eyes. Somehow she changed her mind. The brunette realized that she was making a big deal about it. "I'm not going to tell Finn."

"Rachel, you don't have to be nice to me! I know you have a crush on him and even if you didn't, you would tell anyways!"

"Look, what happened that day wasn't supposed to happen. With or without me." They both glanced her eyes at each other and they started to think about that day. Or night, actually.

-Flashback-

"What are you doing here?" the blonde yelled when she saw the diva at the step of Puck's house.

"What are YOU doing here?" the brunette replied. At the moment Puck opened the door with a happy smile on his face.

"Hey gir- "

"Puck, what is this mini diva doing here?" Quinn yelled not even letting him explain. Rachel couldn't help but smile because of the expression the blonde used to describe her.

"Hey! Puck and I need to do our science project! What is she doing here?" Rachel couldn't think of any bad adjective to describe Quinn Fabray.

"Girls, relax, relax! There's enough Puckerman for both of you! Q, baby, I invited Rachel. I thought it would be fun, you know? Plus, I really need to do this science project anyway…"

"So let me get this straight. You were expecting that me and Rachel Berry together would be FUN?" Quinn yelled.

"Tog- Together? What do you mean? Are you guys going out?" Rachel seemed confused, although, not surprised. She's always noticed the way they both looked at each other…

"I'm outta here!" Quinn turned around and walked away.

"Hey! You're not getting into the Puckassaurus zone anymore!"

"Gross! I'm outta here too!" Rachel turned around but Puck grabbed her hand.

"Wait, we still need to do the science project!"

"Fine!" Rachel turned back to him. "But no making out!"

"Okay…" Somehow, an hour later he managed to get the brunette drunk and called Quinn, still wanting his plan to work. "Hey baby, I just wanted to apologize… Come over at my place…"

"Forget it Puck! I'm not coming today!" Quinn hung up the phone.

-End of flashback-

"How long have you two been-"

"Couple of months" Quinn interrupted Rachel one more time. "I heard he made you drunk that night…" The blonde smiled.

"Well, not really, he thought I was, but you know how great actress I am, right?" The mini diva - as Quinn called her the other day – smiled too. After all, they could be friends someday…

* * *

><p>I hope you're all enjoying this fanfic! Thanks for the reviews!<p>

xoxo :*


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfic – Other Directions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of this fanfic, only their thoughts and actions. Based on the TV show Glee created by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk.

**Characters:** Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Noah (Puck) Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce.

**Summary:** Rachel's and Quinn's life before the Glee club. A lot of things are different, a lot has changed, but it's still the same.

**Chapter 3 – Party, Drinks and Plans**

"Hey girls! Puckassaurus party tomorrow! Count on both of you!" Puck said to Quinn and Rachel, who were talking next to their lockers.

"Noah, I know this is just another dumb plan to make us hook up and it's not going to work out!" Rachel said to him, firmly.

"Oh, come on! Quinn, tell me your girl is lying!" Puck played with the blonde.

"Ew, Puck! No! I'm not a lesbian!" the cheerleader spilled.

"I never said you were…But I believed you were open for options Q!"

"Puck, look, me and Quinn are not going to make out. I hope you understand this. See you at the party." The brunette said leaving Puck and Quinn alone. Well, not exactly alone, because they were at the school's hall.

"You'll thank me someday if I make this happen, Quinn." The boy said softly and walked away to invite the rest of the gang to the party. Quinn stood there, just thinking. All the 'what ifs' popped onto her head… "What if I hooked up with Rachel Berry? It wouldn't be so bad, would it?" She thought with herself "Focus, Q, you're not gay!" she thought again. The bell rang; all the students directed themselves to the classrooms.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Yaay! The hot jew came!" Puck seemed too enthusiastic with the fact that Rachel was at the party. "Your lady is already here! But come on, give papa a hug!" He was so drunk… Puck smelled like alcohol.

"Eew, Noah! Calm down!" Rachel couldn't deny she was happy to see Quinn there. The blonde was basically one of the only people she knew at the party, or at least the only one she could talk to. She walked through the living room but was stopped by Santana, who gave her a cup with some alcoholic drink - Rachel had no idea which – and a hug. Santana was even drunker than Puck.

"Heey Berry!" the Latina yelled, but quickly turned around to talk to Brittany, not letting the brunette answer. Rachel kept walking until she sat next to Quinn. The blonde was breath taking. Rachel saw a halo surrounding Quinn when she first saw the blonde at the party. She was wearing a pink tight dress and her hair was loose, but with a golden tiara. The diva was wearing a simple white dress with a golden belt and she was also wearing a golden tiara.

"Hey." Rachel said softly while sitting next to Quinn.

"Hi." The blonde responded. "So... What's this?" Quinn pointed to the cup. The diva noticed that Quinn wasn't drinking.

"I don't know, something Santana gave me… Do you want it?" she handed Quinn her red cup.

"No, thanks, I'd rather don't take whatever Santana is drinking tonight… Have you seen her state at the party? Crazy!"

"She hugged me. That's why I don't want to drink this either!" the brunette said and they both started laughing. On the other side of the room, Finn was looking at the girls, and on his first opportunity, he called Puck

"Hey man can I ask you something?"

"Hey Finn! Didn't see you here! What's up bro?" Puck was really drunk, so was Finn, but he could handle it.

"Why did you invite Rachel Berry?" Puck didn't want to tell Finn about his major plan, so he just said some nonsense things

"She's hot! I'm hot! I didn't go all the way with her yet, so…" Finn acted like he didn't understand much and made a confused face. "But anyways, let's party bro! Drink this and don't let your girlfriend alone!" Puck knew this was totally going to help with his plan. Even drunk, he could think of every possible ways of making two chicks make out. And "alcohol" is the solution of every problem. He knows that when Finn is drunk he only talks about sports or his dead father and Puck knows Quinn hate to hear about it, so she'll drink until she's drunk enough to ignore her boyfriend and then make out with Rachel Berry. It was the perfect plan, and it seemed to be working. Sooner or later he'd see two girls – different than Santana and Brittany – make out.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you're all enjoying this fanfic.<p>

Xoxo :*


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfic – Other Directions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of this fanfic, only their thoughts and actions. Based on the TV show Glee created by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk.

**Characters:** Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Noah (Puck) Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce.

**Summary:** Rachel's and Quinn's life before the Glee club. A lot of things are different, a lot has changed, but it's still the same.

**Chapter 4 – Drunker**

"So girls, would you like to drink someth- "

"Please!" Quinn didn't even let the boy finish his sentence. Finn was so boring that the blonde needed to be drunk to get distracted.

"And you, Rachel?" Puck looked to the brunette, who was probably even more bored than Quinn.

"Sure, sure…" Puck chose his most strong drink, because it was already getting late, so he needed to speed up things a little.

"Here ladies, enjoy!" Quinn didn't stop drinking until the cup was empty; it took just a couple of seconds. While Rachel was just taking a few sips.

"Whoah Fabray! It's not a competition!" Puck played with the blonde.

"Just give me another cup, Puckerman!" Quinn yelled. Few minutes later, he brought another cup to the cheerleader. Rachel finally finished her cup, but wasn't feeling anything.

"Noah, can you take another drink for me?" the brunette said.

"Sure thing, want more too Q?" the blonde didn't even answered, she just handed him the cup. After Quinn's sixth shot and Rachel's third, he stopped giving them drinks. He'd just wait for the effects of alcohol.

"Finn, let's dance!" the blonde said while getting up and grabbing her boyfriend's hand.

"But I don't-" He was already on the dance floor with Quinn. She looked super sexy dancing while drunk. Rachel was still sitting when Puck grabbed her hand and went to the dance floor. The four of them were dancing and drinking. Rachel and Quinn started dancing together, just the two of them, Quinn just let Finn there standing and started dancing with the brunette. Puck smiled.

"Game time!" Someone yelled. Rachel and Quinn stopped dancing and followed the gang to play whatever it was. "Damn, so close!" Puck thought.

"Let's spin the bottle! Whoever the bottle points, these two people have to make out!" Santana yelled to the crowd of people. "Now, circle!" It could be a good thing for Puck's plan. They played this game a few times but Quinn and Rachel didn't make out. Puck gave up. Maybe it's faith, maybe they shouldn't make out anyways. He couldn't make Quinn drink more, otherwise she would throw up, and it wouldn't be good.

"Noah, I need to go now. It was a great party. See you Monday." Rachel said to him.

"Okay, thanks for coming, hot jew!" he liked to call Rachel "hot jew" just another adjective to describe his "drunkenness", but still…

"Hey, Rach, can you give me a ride home? Finn pasted out on the couch…" Quinn said and Puck's eyes sparkled. He knew how to work things out!

"Sure! Let's-"

"Hey, I don't think it's good for you girls to drive, and there's a hotel down the street, I could take you there…" Puck said quickly.

"Noah, you don't need to, I'm not that- whoah!" Rachel fell.

"See? And it's not a big deal for me; I can pay the night there if you don't have money… What do you say?" his plan was on again! He'd just left the girls, both drunk on the same room for one night. He smiled.

"Fine!" Rachel finally agreed. While trying to get up. "Quinn, let's go!" the blonde was really drunk. Puck had to be carrying the whole way to the hotel. They got there, and the boy left them on their respective room.

"You girls have fun! If you need any help with Quinn, call me!" Puck said to Rachel while leaving

"Hey, Puck!" Rachel started "Thank you…" she smiled and he smiled back

"You're welcome Rach!" he finally used her name, instead of "hot jew". Maybe he wasn't that drunk after all… He left and Rachel turned around to get her bed ready. "Damn!" she thought. There was only one bed, and Quinn had already lied on it, she was kind of asleep and Rachel didn't want to wake her up. But she had to. When she went closer to Quinn, the blonde turned around.

"What are you doing?" the brunette blushed, she thought Quinn was asleep, but she was only tired – and a little bit drunk as well.

"I-I was going to wake you up, you took all the space of the bed…" the blonde smiled.

"No worries!" She got up and took of her shoes and her tiara. Then she unzipped her dress.

"What are YOU doing?" Rachel said, confused, while the blond was undressing.

"Well, I'm not going to sleep with this tight dress… "

* * *

><p>I hope you're all enjoying and understanding the whole point. Thanks for all the reviews!<p>

Xoxo :*


	5. Chapter 5

Fanfic – Other Directions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of this fanfic, only their thoughts and actions. Based on the TV show Glee created by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk.

**Characters:** Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Noah (Puck) Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce.

**Summary:** Rachel's and Quinn's life before the Glee club. A lot of things are different, a lot has changed, but it's still the same.

**Chapter 5 – Hotel on a hill**

Rachel was trying not to stare much at Quinn's body. "Aren't you embarrassed?" the brunette shyly asked.

"We are the only two people in this room…" Rachel thought Quinn was drunk, but she seemed so… Normal. "Plus, I'm a cheerleader; I have to take showers next to more than 10 girls almost every day, so I can't be embarrassed." The blond said while wrapping her hair in a ponytail. "But it's your choice to sleep wearing this dress." Quinn finally finished talking and went to the bathroom looking for a toothbrush. Rachel took off her shoes and her tiara and lied on the bed. Five seconds later she got up.

"I give up!" Quinn looked confused. "This dress is too uncomfortable to sleep!" The blonde laughed at the diva's drama. Rachel tried to unzip her dress. Quinn laughed even more because of the failed attempt to unzip the dress.

"Here, let me help." The cheerio unzipped Rachel's dress – still laughing – "She's still drunk, how can she unzip a dress and I can't?" the diva thought. She bent down to fold her dress.

"Are you looking at my ass?" Quinn blushed.

"Ahhm… No!" The blonde answered quickly.

"Quinn, I can see though the mirror." Rachel said, laughing.

"Damn, okay, sorry, I couldn't help it…" She said looking to the floor. Rachel finally turned around.

"WOW!" The diva didn't notice how great Quinn looked in underwear. It was black and really cute, but still extremely sexy.

"Rach, your gay is showing." Quinn said laughing. "But thanks! You also look great." Rachel blushed. Her underwear was pink with little golden stars.

"Did you find any toothbrushes?" the diva asked, trying to change subjects.

"Umm… No, there's only soap and a towel in the bathroom…"Quinn answered with a confuse face. Rachel bit her lower lips, scanning the blonde's body.

"Rachel, remember Puck's plan. He knows what's going to happen…" The brunette shook her head.

"Umm…What?" she seemed confused. Rachel had drunk too much at the party. She was so turned on by Quinn wearing lingerie she forgot everything.

"Rachel! Focus…" the blonde said trying to get her attention off Rachel's body. Damn, she looked so hot… Maybe if…Puck didn't have to know, anyways…

"Screw it!" the brunette said quickly and locked her lips on Quinn's. What a great moment. She realized the blonde didn't push her away, so she kept kissing harder. Rachel opened her mouth a little bit. Now there was tongue involved. The kiss hadn't been stopped, so she walked closer to the bed and sat. Her hands were around Quinn's neck, while the blonde gently rub her hands on Rachel's back. The brunette is out of her mind. She couldn't believe she's making out with Quinn Fabray!

"Rach- Rachel… Umm…" Quinn finally stopped the kiss. Her ponytail was now destroyed; her lips were redder than before. She put her bra strap back to her shoulder before keep talking. "I don't know if… I don't know if it's right… I know I'm drunk, but I still know what I'm doing… Are you sure you want to…"

"Quinn, relax, let's just enjoy the moment. We're probably never having this chance again…" Rachel gently kissed the blonde. "And plus, it's not that bad, is it?" the cheerio shook her head as a no. "Good." The brunette smiled. They kept kissing. They were both virgins at the time, so the girls didn't really know what was supposed to happen. But it was great. For both of them. It was the best night of their lives. What could happen?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn opened her eyes. "What happened?" she thought? The blonde didn't recognize where she was. It was a white room. She was lying in a bed. Quinn finally noticed she was attached to some equipment. She was in a hospital.

* * *

><p>Sorry for taking so long to post another chapter, I'll be posting the 6th one later today :)<p>

Xoxo :*


	6. Chapter 6

Fanfic – Other Directions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of this fanfic, only their thoughts and actions. Based on the TV show Glee created by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk.

**Characters:** Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Noah (Puck) Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce.

**Summary:** Rachel's and Quinn's life before the Glee club. A lot of things are different, a lot has changed, but it's still the same.

**Chapter 6 – Trucks**

Quinn rubbed her eyes. Something was wrong. Just a few hours ago she was in a hotel room having sex with Rachel Berry. Now she is attached to a bed in a hospital. The blonde examined the room carefully, trying to remember what happened. When Quinn looked to her right, she got surprised. She saw a young brunette in a brides dress. "Rachel" she thought. The girl was asleep in the chair "how long have I been here?" Quinn thought again. Suddenly the brunette woke up.

"Quinn! Oh my God! You're awake! Thank God! Are you okay? Oh gosh!" she gave the blonde a hug and tried not to cry.

"Rach…Umm…What- What happened?" the brunette looked confused

"You don't remember?" Quinn shook her head as a 'no' "Umm… Well…I was going to marry Finn. Since the beginning you didn't support us…But I…I decided to keep going to the wedding…And marry after regionals…You finally agreed to come to the wedding…You were late and had to come back to pick your bridesmaids dress and I… I was waiting for you… Finn started to rush me and I… I sent you some messages…You replied me but umm… You didn't see the truck coming and…" the brunette started crying "I'm so sorry Quinn! I don't know what I'm going to do to make you forgive me… I'm so sorry!" the blonde hold Rachel's hand.

"Come here." The brunette fell onto Quinn's chest. "Shh…It's okay…" she fell into tears. The blonde whispered while kissing Rachel's head "It's okay baby, I'm not mad at you…" she kissed Rachel's head again.

"I love you so much…" Rachel said sobbing. "And I mean it… You've always been there for me… Wanting the best for me…Even if it means you're not happy… I just love you so much…" Quinn's heart started beating faster. She remembered now. Every single thing. She realized that what she remembered from couple hours ago were just dreams. But this moment was real. Tears streamed through her face. She kissed Rachel's head again.

"I love you too…" they both stayed there. Hugging each other. Sobbing. After a few minutes, Quinn finally broke the silence. "So, Rach, what happened to the wedding?" Rachel looked up.

"Well…"

-Flashback-

"Rachel! It's now or never! Just answer me!" Finn said kind of freaking out.

"Finn, I'm sorry, just wait a couple more minutes for Quinn! Just please!" the brunette answered.

"Rachel…" he started.

"Wait! It's her, she's probably already here, Quinn texted me 'on my way' a couple of minutes ago, she probably doesn't know where's the chapel…I'll just answer her-"

"Answer her, damn it!" Finn said, losing his control.

"Hi- Hello? Yes, this is her…Oh God! Oh my God is she- is she okay? Where is she? Okay, I'm- I'm coming right now!" everybody looked confused.

"What happened?" Finn asked.

"Is Quinn… She- she suffered an accident…A car accident, a truck…"Rachel started tearing up.

"Oh God is she okay?" Santana asked.

"She's in the hospital; the doctors took her to surgery. They don't know the damages yet…" Santana and Brittany hold each other's hand.

"What are you going to do?" Finn asked, worried.

"Finn, I'm sorry I need to go… She's my best friend…And it's my fault…I need to be there for her, we can delay the wedd-"

"No!" Finn yelled. "I'm tired of all this! I'm tired of waiting! You have to choose! You either get married and then go to see her or you go now and the wedding is cancelled!"

"Finn!" Kurt said. Everyone was shocked.

"Finn, I thought you loved me…" Rachel said crying.

"I-I-I do but-" he started.

"No! If you did, you'd wait for me! I just… I'm sorry!" Rachel said and left. Everyone was shocked.

"We're going too. I'm sorry Finn, but Quinn is my best friend too and I can't leave her." Santana said and she and Brittany left. Suddenly, Rachel's dads left too. They remind that Rachel can't drive, so she can't go anywhere. When Hiram and LeRoy got to the car, Rachel was there, sitting and crying.

"Come on, sweetie, let me drive…" LeRoy said.

-End of Flashback-

"So they brought me here and I've been waiting for you since then." Rachel finished.

"You…You stopped the wedding…For me? Rachel that-"

"Quinn, I hadn't realized yet how much you mean to me… If I had before, the wedding would never happen… Since the moment you asked me if the song was to Finn, and only Finn…" she stopped "I realized how actually has never been him. It's you, Quinn, it was always you… And I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy… If you let me try…"

* * *

><p>I hope you're all enjoying! I might finish it on the next chapter or the one after that.<p>

Xoxo :*


	7. Chapter 7

Fanfic – Other Directions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of this fanfic, only their thoughts and actions. Based on the TV show Glee created by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk.

**Characters:** Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Noah (Puck) Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce.

**Summary:** Rachel's and Quinn's life before the Glee club. A lot of things are different, a lot has changed, but it's still the same.

**Chapter 7 – Answers**

Quinn blinked a couple of times. "Is this another dream?" she thought. The blonde couldn't believe what Rachel Berry just said. It could only be another dream. A good dream, where the love of your life turns out to be in love with you. She didn't know what to do, or what to say. Quinn couldn't believe. Her heart was beating fast. Her head was pounding. Her hands were shaking.

"Quinn… Are you okay?" Rachel asked. More tears streamed through her face.

"I- I… Yes, Rachel, Yes," the blonde said with a big smile on her face. "I couldn't be happier!"

"What- What does it mean?" Rachel was confused; she didn't know what Quinn would answer. She had absolutely no idea, actually.

"Of course I'll let you try…" Rachel looked up and smiled. Quinn suddenly pressed her lips against Rachel's. This feeling; the blonde couldn't believe in any of those things that happened in the hospital. She was finally with the love of her life. She was finally happy again. Quinn wished this moment would never end. The kiss was magical. After a couple of minutes Rachel broke the kiss.

"So, umm… What are we going to do?" the brunette softly asked. Quinn cleaned her throat.

"About what?" she seemed confused.

"About… This, us. Are you ready to come out yet?" the blonde smiled. She put her hand on Rachel's cheek.

"Whenever you're ready." The brunette smiled. She softly kissed Quinn's lips.

"I'm- I'm ready. Are you?" the blonde shook her head as a 'yes'. After a while Rachel broke the silence "So, anyways, what did the doctor said about the damages?"

"I don't know yet, I just woke up, remember? But everything appears to be fine…" she kissed Rachel. At the exact moment, Brittany and Santana came in.

"I'm sorry, are we interrupting something?" they blushed.

"Umm…" Rachel started "No, come on in." the brunette smiled.

"So, Q, what did the doctor said?" Santana asked.

"I just woke up, San. Rachel told me you came with her, where were you two?"

"Well-"

"No, forget it. I can imagine it." Brittany made a confused face.

"Is she a psycho, San?"

"Shh, no Britt. So, I heard you girls are getting your mack on?"

"Santana!" Quinn yelled. "First of all, you didn't hear, you saw it. And second, we aren't having sex!"

"Whatever Q. Anyways, that's what I was doing, if it really matters." The Latina hugged Brittany. The doctor came in the room.

"So, Ms. Fabray?" he started "Everything appears to be fine, the injury wasn't as big as we thought, maybe some kind of miracle happened, you just need to rest for a couple of days and then you're good to go. How are you feeling? "

"Well, it hurts a little bit, but I just got hit by a truck, so… how long am I going to stay here?"

"Well, we're still running some tests, but I think tomorrow you're good to go." The doctor smiled

"Hey, doc. My friend here is a cheerleader; will she be able to practice again? Is kind of her last year." Santana said.

"Don't worry" he looked back to Quinn "You only have to be careful."

"That's good. Okay Q, we are going now. See you Monday?" Santana said.

"Okay San, see you Monday. Bye Britt!" Quinn answered.

"Bye Q!" Santana and Brittany left. The doctor left too.

"So, Rach, you know you're still with your brides dress, right? You can go home to change clothes if you want to."

"And leave you? What are the chances of me losing you again?" the blonde smiled.

"We're in a hospital, I think the possibility of a truck hitting me is pretty small, don't you think?" Rachel smiled.

"But I don't want to leave you here… I can call my dads to bring some clothes. Unless you want me to go…" Quinn pulled the brunette and kissed her.

"Of course I don't want you to go, but I think that chair is not so comfortable if you want to spend the night…"

"Well, I don't think this is a problem," the diva lay down next to Quinn. "I can sleep here with you…"

"Oh, I like it." The blonde said and kissed Rachel.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay on this one, I didn't have much time to write this weekend. Chapter 8 is almost done.<p>

Xoxo :*


	8. Chapter 8

Fanfic – Other Directions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of this fanfic, only their thoughts and actions. Based on the TV show Glee created by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk.

**Characters:** Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Noah (Puck) Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, Kurt Hummel.

**Summary:** Rachel's and Quinn's life before the Glee club. A lot of things are different, a lot has changed, but it's still the same.

**Chapter 8 – Dates**

Monday, at the McKinley High School, Rachel and Quinn didn't let the other go. They walked holding hands towards the hall, hugged each other and spent the whole class sending notes. Finally when the bell rang, Kurt came up

"Rachel, what the hell is happening?" he asked, pointing his head to Quinn.

"Well…" Rachel smiled

"Oh my God! Are you saying that you broke up with Finn to be with his ex girlfriend, also known as your ex enemy?"

"Hey Rach." Quinn appeared behind Rachel and gave her a kiss in her cheek. "Oh, hey Kurt."

"Rachel Barbra Berry! You've finally came out?" Kurt yelled.

"Shh, Kurt, can you be a little less loud?" the boy rolled his eyes

"Is not like anyone hasn't noticed yet anyways… Well, I have a great gaydar, and Santana told me yesterday that my best friend was with her best friend, so I got curious and started to pay more attention on you. But I think even Brittany would notice."

"Okay Kurt, but could you please…" Quinn said "and oh my God, why would Santana talk to you? I mean, didn't know you two talk to each other…"

"She got worried that her best- well, you, could get hurt, since she wasn't sure Rachel was into you as much as you are into her so... But I knew Rachel had a crush on you, the problem was that Finn was confusing her mind…" Kurt said

"So you had a crush on me?" the blonde turned to Rachel, who blushed.

"I thought you'd notice. I mean, all those years saying you were- are the prettiest girl I've ever met…"

"Aww baby, I love you." Quinn said and hugged Rachel

"But I can't say I didn't notice how you looked at me… I kind of thought you hated me…" the brunette confessed.

"No, pure sexual temptation…" the blonde said and they both started laughing.

"Girls, I'm still here, and oh, by the way, I think everyone in the Glee club knows about you two… I mean, except for Finn, because he's normally last one to know things because you, Rachel, tell him, so take it easy, okay? And be prepared for some slushies, I'm sorry to tell." Kurt turned around and walked away.

"Hey, what are you going to do after class?" Rachel asked. Quinn raised her eyebrow.

"Well, I have cheerio practice today… But after that I I'm free. What do you want to do?"

"Umm, I don't know… Maybe eat something, rent a movie…" the brunette hold Quinn's hands "And my dads won't be there, they're in this uh, cruise or something…"

"Are you asking me to go on a date with you?" she seemed surprised, but happy. Really happy.

"Kind of… You don't need to go if you don't-"

"Of course I want to. Your place, how about umm, eight o' clock?" the blonde interrupted Rachel.

"It's a date!" Rachel said happily "See you later!" she kissed the blonde's cheek and went to class.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doorbell rang. Rachel was nervous, her first date with Quinn Fabray. Her first date with a girl. She didn't know if it was going too fast, but everything was good. She opened the door.

"Hi." Quinn said.

"Hi. Come in!" Rachel said enthusiastic.

"So, uh, I brought 'Mamma Mia'. They didn't have 'Funny Girl' in the video store and I know you like musicals and-" the blonde was interrupted by a kiss. "Wow!" she smiled. "You look stunning, by the way." Rachel smiled back

"You do too; as always." Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand "So, ready to meet the Berry's residence?"

"Sure" the blonde laughed "But I remember a few parts from your party last year… I know there was this kind of Oscar thing…Where you had award shows with your dads or something…" Rachel laughed at Quinn's comment.

"Yeah, kind of…But I guess you haven't seen my room yet? Here, come with me." She followed the diva through the stairs. Rachel was really trying to get Quinn into her bedroom. Were they going to fast? "Here we are!" the room was exactly how the blonde thought. A lot of posters, playbills and CDs from Broadway musicals, also and lot of pink stuff, kind of messy but in a normal way… It was really 'Rachel Berry'.

"So, umm, you can live your coat here…" Rachel said.

"Okay… So, what's for dinner?" the blonde replied.

"It was kind of hard to choose, because I'm a vegan and you love bacon… So I thought about buying vegan bacon, but who am I kidding? Is not the same, so I had an idea…" she stopped and smiled "come with me!" the brunette grabbed Quinn by the hand. They finally got to the kitchen "I bought you real bacon and vegan bacon for me!" the blonde's eyes sparkled.

"Wow, Rach, you didn't have to do it! This is so…" she stopped to think of an adjective "perfect!" the diva smiled. Quinn pulled her and gave her a kiss. "I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

><p>Hey, thanks for reading! I know the whole plot of the fanfic is now completely different from the summary, but I hope you're all enjoying! Also, I decided to put Kurt on the story! I might be uploading chapter 9 by monday or tuesdays! Feel free to send me a message!<p>

Xoxo :*


	9. Chapter 9

Fanfic – Other Directions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of this fanfic, only their thoughts and actions. Based on the TV show Glee created by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk.

**Characters:** Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Noah (Puck) Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce.

**Summary:** Rachel's and Quinn's life before the Glee club. A lot of things are different, a lot has changed, but it's still the same.

**Chapter 9 – Mamma Mia!**

After dinner, Quinn bent over to kiss Rachel, she went back.

"What?" the blonde asked confused

"Nothing, is just that… If it's not too much to ask, can you brush your teeth first? I'm kind of trying to be vegan, remember?" Quinn smiled

"Of course, but I didn't bring any toothbrush…" the brunette smirked

"Don't worry, baby, I'm Rachel Berry, remember? I'm always prepared!" she grabbed the blonde's hand "this is the guest's bathroom" she opened a door "I have a lot of new toothbrushes here, just in case someone needs it." She opened a cabinet and picked 3 toothbrushes "so, do you want the pink, the green or the yellow one?" Quinn smiled

"Umm… The pink one…? You can choose for me." The blonde said

"Then pink it is! Now go! I miss your lips!" Rachel went to the kitchen to do the dishes while Quinn was brushing her teeth. After a couple of minutes the blonde came back.

"Hey" she hugged the brunette from behind and kissed her cheek. Rachel turned around and smiled

"Hi!" she kissed the blonde. They started kissing harder and she pushed Quinn against the kitchen's counter. They went deeper and deeper with the kiss, until finally the blonde broke it.

"Umm, Rach- Rachel, take it easy, it's our first date, are you sure you want to… I mean, even though neither of us can get pregnant from this," Rachel grinned "I still think we've got enough time to wait…" the brunette gave her a quick kiss

"So, movie time, then?" Quinn smiled

"Sure! I believe you've already watched _Mamma Mia!_ right?" the brunette smiled

"Yeah, a couple of times but I have an idea!" she opened her dads cabinet and picked up a drink "Some wine, Mrs. Fabray?" the blonde laughed and shook her head as a 'yes'. She put the movie on the DVD while Rachel was filling their glasses. Both girls sat on the couch with a glass of red wine in their hands "You know the songs, right?" the brunette asked

"Yeah! I've watched this movie before, Rach!" Quinn replied

"Great! Because we're going to watch it in _karaoke _style" the blonde clapped her hands

"Yaay! I love our duets!"

"Yes, remember when I broke my nose and we sang _I Feel Pretty/Unpretty?_" Rachel noticed the girl blushed a little bit "What?"

"Oh, noth- nothing" Quinn coughed

"Lucy Quinn Fabray! You know I don't like secrets!" the blonde looked down and started playing with the button of her jeans

"Is just that… It was this day that I realized that I like you more than I should…" she said almost whispering

"Aaww, baby! I love you!" the brunette pulled Quinn closer and kissed her "Now let's get the movie started!" she pressed play. A few minutes later Rachel shouted "Whee! I love this song! _Honey, honey - how you thrill me, aha, honey, honey!_" she got up and started dancing and jumping on the couch "Come on, Quinn! Sing with me!"

"_I'd heard about you before, I wanted to know some more, and now I know what they mean, you're a love machine! Oh you make me dizzy!"_ the blonde got up and joined Rachel. They kept singing, dancing and drinking through the movie until _The Winner Takes It All _started playing, because Rachel went in front of the television and tried to make an impression of Meryl Streep. Quinn laughed out loud and clapped.

"Woohoo! You're the best"

"Yeah! Thank you, my fans! Especially you- whoah!" she fell on the blonde and spilled wine on their shirts "Oops! Sorry baby!" they both laughed even more

"Don't worry, honey!" Quinn took off her shirt and let her pink bra showing

"Wow! Nice abs!" Rachel started kissing the blonde's stomach

"Hey, hey, hey Rachel! Remember! No sex tonight! Plus, you're drunk, not high!" the brunette smirked and took off her shirt. Her bra was green. "Wow!" Quinn pulled the brunette closer to her and kissed her lips

"Hey! What about the whole 'no sex' thing?"

"What? Can't I make out with my girlfriend?" Rachel grinned

"Girlfriend, huh? I like it!" they made out until the movie ended and the song _Waterloo_ started playing before the credits roll. Then they just stayed there hugging and fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

><p>Hey, sorry for taking so long and this chapter be so short, but I felt it would be better if I finished it like this. I'll be uploading the next chapter soon.<p>

Xoxo .


	10. Chapter 10

Fanfic – Other Directions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of this fanfic, only their thoughts and actions. Based on the TV show Glee created by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk.

Characters: Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Noah (Puck) Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce.

Summary: Rachel's and Quinn's life before the Glee club. A lot of things are different, a lot has changed, but it's still the same.

Chapter 10 – Wake up, you sleepy heads!

At about 5am Rachel woke up with the sun rising on her face. Two bottles of wine and one half way through it were at the center table next to two glasses. The brunette was feeling a headache, but she wasn't feeling uncomfortable at all for sleeping only two hours lying on a blonde cheerleader. She was actually feeling really good. A little bit tired, but good. Quinn's arms were wrapping her waist and her head was lying on the blonde's chest. Rachel tried to get up. "Wake up, let's go to bed" she said and kissed Quinn's cheek

"Umm?" the blonde grinned

"Come on! I'll help you get up!" the brunette grabbed Quinn's hand and guided her to the bedroom. When they got there, Rachel made the bed and the girls lay and fell asleep again. Few hours later, Rachel woke up. She watched Quinn sleep a little bit; she blonde looked so gorgeous. Rachel looked at her watch, it showed '12:34'. She got up, took a shower and put their shirts, covered with wine to wash.

Half hour later Quinn woke up and went to the living room. Rachel was there, sitting on the couch; reading. She looked so hot wearing those shorts and sweatshirt, with her hair wrapped on a loose pony tail. Quinn still looked a mess from last night, wearing jeans with the button opened and her pink bra, since she couldn't find her shirt. Her hair was really messy. "Hey" the blonde said

"Oh, good morning sleeping beauty!" Rachel got up and gave her a soft kiss "I put your shirt to wash; it should be dry by now. So, are you hungry?" she hugged the blonde

"Not really, but my head hurts, do you have any aspirins?" Quinn said still hugging the brunette

"Uhuh…" Rachel answered, not letting the girl go. She slid her arms down to Quinn's ass and fit her hands onto the jean's pocket.

"Umm…" the blonde smiled. She looked at Rachel's chocolate brown eyes, brushed the dark hair out of her face and gave the brunette a deep kiss. Quinn placed one of her hands at Rachel's cheek and the other around her neck. Soon, both of her hands were at Rachel's neck and her fingers through the girl's hair, messing with the ponytail. Rachel's hands were still at Quinn's ass. She pulled the blonde against the nearest wall and went closer to the girl. Her hands were now on Quinn's waist going to her bra. Rachel tried to yank it off but couldn't do it.

"Rach, umm, Rachel…" Quinn grabbed the brunette's hand "Honey, focus…" the blonde pulled her pants back, since Rachel had pushed it down a little bit, - letting her black panties showing – and buttoned it back. Rachel made her ponytail again

"Uh… Sorry, is just that you…" she licked her lips "you are so… beautiful and I just can't handle myself…" she looked down. Quinn lifted the brunette's chin

"I love you" she gave Rachel a quick kiss and turned around, going to the kitchen "Oh, and by the way" she turned back "next time you can try front" she pointed to the bra and winked. Rachel blushed

"I love you" she said and went inside to pick Quinn's shirt "Here! It's dry, but I really disagree on you putting your shirt on right now…" the blonde pulled the shirt from Rachel's hand and got dressed

"Come on, Rach, you're overreacting" she went closer to the brunette and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "Now, really, my head is killing me, where do you keep your aspirins?" Rachel pointed to a high cabinet

"Over there" Quinn kissed the girl's forehead and went in front of the cabinet to open it. She lifted her arms and Rachel instinctively looked to the skin of her low back when the shirt went up. "What's this? I thought you'd removed your tattoos…"

"What? Oh, this… Yeah I, uh" she put her shirt back to the place

"What's written on it? Let me see!"

"Is just uh-"

"Come on! Let me see it!" Rachel said hugging Quinn from behind

"Okay, fine!" she lifted her shirt

"_Beth_" the brunette said in a low voice "Why didn't you want me to see it? It's your daughter's name!"

"Is just that…" she tried to find words "all the Shelby thing, I thought it could upset you…" they were now face to face

"You know I love you, right?" the blonde nodded "So, no matter what you do, I won't get mad at you" Rachel touched Quinn's face and brushed her thumb across the blonde's cheek. She grinned

"I love you too" they hugged again. The brunette rested her head onto Quinn's shoulder "Are we going too fast?" she asked. The blonde kissed her head

"I don't know… But this…Us, it feels right…I don't think time is a problem, you know?" Rachel sighed

"Yeah, I know, but I'm worried of how people will react, especially Finn…" Quinn hugged her tighter

"Everything is going to be fine. I'm here with you" she kissed the brunette again "No one can beat us; it's you and me against the world, okay?" Rachel nodded

"Hey" she looked up

"What?" Quinn replied looking at her face

"Sing to me?" the blonde grinned and nodded

"I think you might know this song…" she said before start singing "_We ran past strawberry fields and smelt the summertime, when it gets dark I'll hold your body close to mine, and then we'll find some wood and hell we'll build a fire, and then we'll find some rope and make a string guitar"_ Rachel smirked

"_Captivated by the way you look, tonight the light is dancing in your eyes, your sweet eyes, yeah!"_

_Times like these we'll never forget,  
>staying out to watch the sunset, I'm glad I shared<br>this with you, 'cause you set me free, showed me how good my  
>life could be,<br>how could this happen to me? _

"McFly, huh?" the brunette asked "didn't know you like it…" Quinn grinned

"You don't know all about me, but I'm surprised you know this song" Rachel pushed herself out of the embrace

"Why?" she asked, curious

"Well, I thought you only like musicals and stuff that challenge your voice, you know?"

"You don't know all about me either!" the brunette joked and softly kissed the blonde's lips "So, are you staying today too? My dads will only be back on Friday…" Quinn ran her fingers through her hair, thinking

"Sure, but I need to stop at my place to pick up some clothes, any problem?"

"No! Not at all!" Rachel smiled

"Okay, so I'll be right back!" she leaned to kiss the brunette's forehead

"No way! I'm coming with you!" she stopped Quinn

"Why?" the girl seemed worried

"To make sure you won't text and drive! Imagine if you have another accident and lose your memory? How hard will it be for me to get you back?" Quinn grinned; she loved how dramatic Rachel was

"Okay then! Let's go." They got into the blonde's borrowed car, since hers was crushed.

When they got in the Fabrays house, Rachel said "I'll wait here, okay?"

"Sure, no problem!" the cheerleader left the car and a couple of minutes later, Rachel's phone buzzed. She clicked to check it out what it showed. She gasped.

**(1) New Message: Finn Hudson**.

* * *

><p>Okay, I hope you're all enjoying this as much as I am. I'm not sure how close we are from the ending, but as long as I keep inspired, this next 2 weeks before Glee won't hurt so much.<p>

Xoxo !

Oh, in case you're wondering, the song is "No Worries" by McFly, I'm not sure if I'm going to keep going with their songs, so please tell me what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

Fanfic – Other Directions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of this fanfic, only their thoughts and actions. Based on the TV show Glee created by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk.

**Characters:** Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Noah (Puck) Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce.

**Summary:** Rachel's and Quinn's life before the Glee club. A lot of things are different, a lot has changed, but it's still the same.

**Chapter 11 – Perfect Timing**

Rachel starred at her phone's screen for a long time before actually clicking on the message to see what her ex fiancé wants to say. Reluctantly, she finally clicks to see it.

_**We need to talk**_

Is the only thing the message says. The brunette thinks of what will she reply. Finally she types _**I can't today. **_Before pressing send, she takes a deep breath. Is not that she's mad at him, actually, because of Finn she's with Quinn right now, so Rachel should thank him, but she was afraid of how he would react. Rachel knows Finn is way too dramatic, and since she left him to be with his ex - _aka_ his first love – she was afraid Finn could hurt someone, even himself. Rachel finally pressed send and few seconds later, her phone buzzed again.

_**Come on Rachel, don't act like nothing happened! **_

Now she was mad at him, Finn always manages a way to make Rachel feel guilty or be the villain of the story _**Oh, come on! You didn't even talk to me on Monday! **_She typed furiously. But it was true, the wedding was on a Saturday and today was a Tuesday - They didn't have class today, some school board meeting or something – and Finn only decided to talk to Rachel today, her phone buzzed again

_**That's because I didn't go to school on Monday. Now you see what I mean?**_

"Oh crap" Rachel let it escape from her mouth. Now Finn has a point, she didn't even notice he wasn't there. She was too occupied with Quinn. _Quinn._ How long has she been inside, by the way? She could come back at any minute and Rachel would have to explain she was texting with Finn. But she needed to talk to Quinn about it. After all, she's her girlfriend, right? After a couple of minutes, her phone buzzed again. She had completely forgotten about Finn. _Again. _She clicked on her phone to read the message

_**Are you really going to let me waiting for an answer again?**_

She couldn't do this right now. She really couldn't, so she quickly typed _**I can't talk right now, Finn! I'll talk to you later. **_At the moment she pressed send, Quinn opened the cars door.

"Hi!" she said kissing Rachel's lips

"Hey" the diva answered smiling

"So…" the brunette seemed confused

"So what?"

"What are we going to do today?" Quinn asked, tucking a strand of hair behind Rachel's ear

"Umm, I don't know" she looked to her watch "Is already 3:38pm, so I guess we can skip lunch…" the blonde grinned

"How about some ice cream?" Rachel cleaned her throat "Oh, sorry, _vegan _ice cream!" the brunette smiled

"Great! I know a place where it has vegan ice cream and uh, normal ice cream!" Quinn kissed Rachel's lips again and finally started the car.

"Okay, but you know the way?" the brunette nodded "Oh, and" she pulled something out of her purse "I found this CD that I bought a couple of years ago, and since you seemed to like McFly, I thought you'd like to hear and…" Rachel picked the CD and examined the cover

"_Radio:ACTIVE_, huh? Awesome!" Quinn seemed surprised

"Do you know it?"

"Uh, yeah, I bought once I was depressed and kind of revolted, I decided to try new things, but I guess it never fitted on Glee club, so I know the songs…"

"Awesome!" Rachel put the CD and as soon as _One For The Radio _started playing they were singing on their way to the ice cream shop. A couple of songs later they arrived. The girls asked for their ice creams; Rachel asked for a vegan one and Quinn a simple chocolate and vanilla. They sat on the table, ate, chatted, held hands and when they got up to leave, the door opened. Rachel gasped. _Finn. _He looked shocked when he saw both girls, giggling, Quinn's arm around Rachel's waist and hers wrapping the blonde's shoulders.

"Hi…Finn" their arms went down pretending to do something else

"Hey Quinn, how was the accident? Oh, and Rachel, I thought you were busy today. Even to talk!" Quinn seemed confused, she didn't know about their texts

"Finn, I-I…" Rachel mumbled

"You know what, Rachel? I thought you at least cared about me!" he was freaking out

"I do Finn, I-".

"No you don't! If you did you could at least tell me you've already moved on and is with someone else! And you, Quinn! What is this? Some kind of revenge? Because I broke up with you to be with her? And now you're doing the same?" the blonde caught some air

"You know what, Finn? You can't even say anything! During these last three years you played with our hearts, jumping from one to another, cheating and leaving as either the poor victim or the hero! You can't complain that we've finally opened our eyes and got away from you! You can't blame Rachel for not telling you that we're together! She still cares about people! Even if this person would basically ruin her life if they got married! Rachel was worried you could hurt someone, even yourself! I'm glad she's with me, not with you! Because at least I care about her feelings, listen to her, I'm there when she needs – when you break her heart, because I fucking love her!" Quinn finally stopped to catch her breath. Finn was scared; he'd never seen Quinn like this before, even with her pregnant hormones.

"I hate you" he said in a low voice

"Come on, Rach, let's go" she straightened her hair and grabbed the brunette's hand

"Aaaaahhhh!" Finn screamed and kicked a chair. He left through another door while the girls got into the car. Rachel's heart was pounding on her chest

"Quinn, that was…" she tried to find the right words but was interrupted by the blonde

"I-I- Rachel, I'm sorry, I shouldn't- I overreacted"

"Shh" the brunette placed her finger on Quinn's lips "Quinn that was amazing! You're my hero!" the blonde grinned "If it wasn't for you, Finn would probably say something about me and make me feel guilty again… I fucking love you too" she said laughing and kissed Quinn deep but softly. Rachel placed her hands on the girl's leg and the other on her cheek, caressing it with her thumb. Quinn's hands were both at Rachel's back, pushing the girl closer. She finally stopped the kiss and stared at the blonde's hazel eyes. They sighed

"So, ready to go home?" the brunette asked

"We need to return the movie first, remember? We can rent another one afterwards…" Quinn said, putting her safety belt and starting the car

"I was thinking of something more…" she coughed "romantic…" the cheerio raised her eyebrow

"Like what?" Rachel played with her hair

"I don't know… Maybe music and candles…" she stopped to turn the radio on "and wine" the diva continued. Quinn let go a quick smirk.

"Oh, and don't forget some aspirins for the morning after!" she joked

"Yeah!" Rachel nodded, laughing.

The playlist going to the video store wasn't the most romantic, or exciting if it's a matter of fact, featuring _POV, Corrupted, Smile _and _The End. _They got home by the time the CD ended.

"Hey, Rach" Quinn said while Rachel was closing the door

"What?"

"I'm going to take a shower, okay? I'll be right back"

"Uh, yeah, sure. You can use the guests' bathroom, because I'm going to use my own. All you need is there; Shampoo, conditioner, soap, but if you need anything else, is on the same cabinet I picked the toothbrushes, okay?" Quinn nodded.

Both girls took their showers, got dressed and met on the couch. Quinn was wearing a red and white dress and Rachel a white shirt and a yellow skirt.

"Hey again" the blonde said and leaned for a soft kiss

"Hey" the other girl broke the kiss with a sigh and rested her head on Quinn's shoulder, nuzzling her nose on the girl's neck "Umm, you smell good" Rachel said kissing the spot between her neck and shoulder. Quinn rested her chin on the brunette's head and they just stayed like this for a while, until Rachel came back to reach her girlfriend's lips. Quinn held their bodies tighter while the brunette had her hands on the girl's face.

She knew what was going to happen and wasn't stopping it. Neither was Quinn. The night had just begun and they were already leading to sex, but Rachel wasn't worried, so she just lay on the couch and let it up to the blonde, who didn't seem to have any problems either. They were kissing deeper each time and now. Quinn's hands were on the brunette's neck and Rachel had her fingers curled, toying with the blonde hair and pulling the girl closer to her. She slid her hands to Rachel's waist and pulled up her shirt a little bit until the girl's belly button was showing. She stopped to see the brunette's expression and kept going when she saw the smirk of approval on her face. Quinn took of Rachel's shirt and threw it on the floor. One of her hands was on the brunette's tight and getting under her skirt. She finally broke the kiss

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Rach?" she nodded and smiled

"I'm more than sure" she pulled the blonde closer to a kiss. This was the best night of their lives.

* * *

><p>Once again, thanks for reading and sorry for the delay on this chapter. I hope you all like and also, please tell me your opinions on using McFly songs. And please, review it!<p>

Xoxo :*


	12. Chapter 12

Fanfic – Other Directions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of this fanfic, only their thoughts and actions. Based on the TV show Glee created by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk.

**Characters:** Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Noah (Puck) Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce.

**Summary:** Rachel's and Quinn's life before the Glee club. A lot of things are different, a lot has changed, but it's still the same.

**Chapter 12 – I'll be there for you**

Wednesday, the girls woke up to go to school. Quinn had slept at the Berry's house the previous night (and the night before too) and it just felt like the best thing ever to wake up next to Rachel. She blinked a few times just to make sure she wasn't dreaming and kissed the brunette's neck

"Rach, wake up, we have to go to school" she said whispering. The diva turned around and they were facing each other. Quinn grabbed her hands and curled their fingers together. Rachel finally opened her eyes wide enough to see her girlfriend's face. They smiled and the blonde kissed the tip of the other's nose. "Come on, we're going to be late" she said getting ready to get out of the bed but Rachel pulled her closer and they kissed. The kiss was getting intense; their bodies were touching without any clothes the worry about, since they _'did it' _the night before; the brunette got up on Quinn; the blonde had her hands on the other's neck. Rachel started kissing her girlfriend's neck and getting to her chest, then she made her way to the blonde's stomach and licked her belly button, both of them moaned but Quinn hold the brunette's shoulders, pushing her a little.

"Q, I don't want to go to school! I want to stay here with you! Come on!" the diva complained.

"I don't want to go either, but we have to, Rach!" the blonde sit on the bed, looking for her clothes. Rachel kissed the girl again; more intense than before, she knew this was the only way she could convince her girlfriend. Quinn was trying hard not to give herself up to the brunette, but the girl was playing dirty; _really dirty_. She put one of her hands on the blonde's tight and started massaging it. The cheerleader lied on bed again with the diva on top of her, who traced kisses through her body again. Rachel looked to the other, searching for some kind of approval and gave her a malicious smile before going down on her.

"Damn!" Quinn moaned "Okay, we can skip first period." She said before basically giving her body to the diva.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls only made it to the third period, but they didn't have any classes together until Glee Club. When the bell finally rang when the last period ended, the girls came running towards each other to go to Glee together. The two girls got into the room holding hands and tried to ignore the strange looks. It was obvious that by now everyone already knew about them. No one said a word until Mr. Shue finally appeared.

"Guys, this week's lesson is-" he stopped when saw Rachel's raised hand "Rachel, do you want to say something?" the diva got up and stood next to the teacher

"Well, you all know that Finn and I broke up, I'm sorry for making you waste your time last Saturday, but honestly, I don't regret what I did and I just wanted to say I found the love of my life…" she winked to Quinn "feel free to say anything you want about it or about me, but I can't hide the truth anymore." The brunette stopped waiting for all the repression and hurtful comments; because even her thought it was a little selfish.

"Actually, Berry, the truth is, we're all kind of proud of you." Santana finally spoke "you too, Q." she glanced the blonde "And even though we might lose Franketeen for a while, or maybe ever, in matter of fact, we're happy that you've finally came out." She finished and walked towards the brunette.

"It's true, Rachel, and we decided to sing a song for you two. I mean, it was kind of more to Quinn, since we, well, since she suffered the accident. But it fits on you two and our support better." Both Quinn and Rachel got surprised after what Blaine said.

"Okay, uh, so let's go to the auditorium?" Mr. Shue said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two girls sat on the front chairs at the auditorium and whispered a few sentences like "wow, I'm chocked!" or stuff like that. Suddenly all the lights were turned off and there was a spotlight in the middle of the stage. A tall boy, wearing black vests appeared and the girls gasped.

"F- Finn?" Rachel said in a low voice "I- I- thought you- uh…" she didn't know what to say

"Rach, just, uh, let me talk first. I- I- I wasn't uh- I didn't react really well from our break up and I'm sorry about it… I should know, I mean, I should let you know- both of you that I'm really sorry and even though I'm still a little upset, I'll support you two." The boy tries to smile. "And anyways, we still have a song to perform to you, girls!"

He walks back a little and the other members of the club join him on the stage. The song starts, the girls smile, they know the song and couldn't be happier with the performance. Finn starts the solo.

_So no one told your life was gonna be this way  
>Your job is a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.<em>

Puck enters.

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
>When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year but...<em>

The rest of the club starts.

_I'll be there for you  
>When the rain starts to pour<br>I'll be there for you  
>Like I've been there before<br>I'll be there for you  
>Cause you're there for me too...<em>

Santana and Brittany pull Rachel and Quinn to the stage to sing along with them. The Latina starts

_You're still in bed at ten  
>And work began at eight <em>

Brittany continues.

_You've been burned your breakfast  
>So far... Things are going great<em>

Both start together.

_Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
>But she didn't tell you when the world has brought<br>You down to your knees and_

Everybody again.

_I'll be there for you  
>When the rain starts to pour<br>I'll be there for you  
>Like I've been there before<br>I'll be there for you  
>Cause you're there for me too...<em>

Kurt and Mercedes join the front of the stage and the boy starts singing.

_No one could ever know me  
>No one could ever see me<br>Seems like you're the only one who knows  
>What it's like to be me<em>

And then the girl.

_Someone to face the day with  
>Make it through all the rest with<br>Someone I'll always laugh with  
>Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah<em>

Artie appears doing the guitar solo and he, Blaine and Sam continue the song.

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
>When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or<br>even your year_

One last time, the whole club sings the chorus together.

_I'll be there for you  
>When the rain starts to pour<br>I'll be there for you  
>Like I've been there before<br>I'll be there for you  
>Cause you there for me too...<br>I'll be there for you  
>I'll be there for you<br>I'll be there for you cause you there for me too... _

They finish the song with a group hug, everybody laughing, and everybody happy. Will appears clapping.

"Wow! Guys! Really good! Awesome! And Rachel, Quinn; I wasn't singing with them, but you know you have my support and you can talk to me- or Emma- anytime you want, okay?"

"Thanks, Mr. Shue!" the girls say at the same time.

* * *

><p>Okay, sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. It supposed to be the last one, but it was getting too big, so I decided to split and chapter 13 will most likely be the last one. Please reviewcoment/send me PMs!

Xoxo .


	13. Chapter 13

Fanfic – Other Directions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of this fanfic, only their thoughts and actions. Based on the TV show Glee created by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk.

**Characters:** Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Noah (Puck) Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce.

**Summary:** Rachel's and Quinn's life before the Glee club. A lot of things are different, a lot has changed, but it's still the same.

**Chapter 13 – Promises**

Their back at the choir room and the teacher says

"Okay, we all know Nationals is coming and it's in Chicago this year. And we need ideas! This is our last chance to win this competition, and I think you guys should help me out here!" he said, laughing awkwardly. Rachel had already raised her hand and begun to talk

"Mr. Shue, we all know I am the best singer here, and uh, I don't know how to say this, but um, I don't think never in the history of show choir competition they did a duet with uh, how should I put this, uh, with two- with two-" Quinn interrupted her

"Mr. Shue, what Rachel is proposing is for us – me and her – to sing the duet at nationals. We know it's risky, but Kurt and Blaine did it at Regionals last year and even though they didn't win, they killed it, so…"

"Well, it's an idea…"

"Wait! Q, just because you and Berry are the newest hot couple here, doesn't mean you should get all the attention! Me and Britts here are pretty damn good too, just sayin'!" Santana practically yelled.

"That was a suggestion San, and it could be other two girls, like you and Rachel, or- I don't know… What's YOUR suggestion, then?" the blonde replied calmly.

"All I'm saying is, please, don't center everything on you and Rachel! This is my last year too and I think we all agree that we should all participate!" the group nodded.

"Look, okay, guys! I don't really have a point in this homework assignment, so just make a number, solo, duet, whatever and bring as soon as you can, all right?" the teacher said in a straight voice and all of a sudden all the tension in class disappeared as the couples looked at each other thinking about which song will they choose. Rachel rested her head on Quinn's shoulder and they held hands.

"You can all go now. See you tomorrow!" the students left talking about their songs.

"Hey, Q, wanna go to my place to rehearsal our song? I already have one in mind…" the brunette said while they left the room.

"Huh, I was thinking…" the blonde paused "how about going to my place? I mean, it's been three days in a row at your place and didn't you say your dads come back today? My mom won't sleep at home today so we'd have the house just for us…" the diva smiled

"Okay, but I have to go to my house to pick some clothes… I mean, do I?" Rachel tried to fix her sentence self-inviting to sleep at her girlfriend's house.

"You most certainly do." Quinn smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, the doorbell rang and the blonde ran to answer the door, giving her girlfriend a passionate kiss. Rachel closed the door without letting the other go and they fell on the couch, still kissing. A few minutes later and a lot less clothing, Quinn finally broke the kiss to stare at her girlfriend's brown eyes.

"Hi…" she finally said, cupping the other's face.

"Hey…" the brunette replied.

"So, what's the song that we'll perform?"

"uuhh…" the diva stopped and ran her hand through her hair

"Rachel Barbra Berry! I can't believe you actually haven't chosen a song yet!" Rachel blushed and the blonde laughed.

"Okay, it's true… I just wanted to have a reason to spend the night with you…" she finally spoke

"Baby, you don't need a reason! And I hope neither do I…" they both laughed. The brunette held the others hand and looked deeply into her eyes.

"How it's going to be like? When I- When we go to college?" Quinn placed her free hand on Rachel's cheek and rubbed her thumb across it.

"Rach, NYADA isn't so distant from Yale, we can still see each other on the weekends and holidays or via Skype… And after we graduate on college… I could move to New York and we could, uh… We could live together… If you want to…" the diva smiled

"How long do you think we're going to be together? Like, uh, do you really see us together in the future?" damn, now the blonde was worried her girlfriend was having second thoughts.

"Rach… Why are you asking these questions? Are- are you seeing our future together? Because if you're not just-" she felt tears forming in her eyes

"Quinn" Rachel raised the blonde's chin "of course I see our future together… I was asking because I don't know if you do…" she started crying too.

"Of course I do! It's the only future I'm looking forward to start. We are going to be together forever." They hug tightly, still crying.

"Promise?" Rachel asked in a voice that could barely be listened.

"I promise." Quinn answered kissing the other's hand. "_Times like this we'll never forget. Staying out to watch the sunset. I'm glad I shared this with you. 'Cause you set me free. Show me how good my life could be, how could this happen to me?" _ The blonde sang on her girlfriend's ear

"Hey!" the brunette pushed the cheerio a bit with a smirk on her face

"What?" the girl replied, already knowing what Rachel would say

"We should sing this song!" she started clapping and Quinn smiled nodding.

"I totally agree, this song has a meaning to us, but before you be sure about it, you know what the lyrics is about, right?" the blonde said

"Cute stuff that cute couples do." she replied, sure about what she was saying. The cheerio grinned.

"No, Rach. It's about a couple having sex for the first time." The blonde gave her a malicious smile

"It's so not it! It's about a really cute and romantic date!" the diva complained

"That ends up with sex!" Quinn was completely sure about her theory, so she just grinned again and folded her arms against her chest.

"Quinn Fabray! In which part of the lyric sex is explicit?"

"That's the problem! It's not explicit! But if you examine it, you'll understand what I'm saying!"

"Okay, so tell me in which part of the lyric sex is implicit." Rachel challenged the blonde

"Well, _times like this we'll never forget _is already a start. Also, _when you wake up you'll be lying next to me."_ She answered firmly. The diva stopped to think about it and frowned.

"Okay, fine! But you totally ruined the song!" the cheerio laughed and hugged her girlfriend

"I love you, you know that?" she said

"I love you too" Rachel nuzzled her nose on the blonde's hair. "Should we rehearsal the song?"

"Nah, not now. I have another idea." Quinn said while kissing the other's neck.

"Umm, I like it…" the diva took off her girlfriend's shirt and then her own. Quinn's hands were on her tights and hers on the blonde's neck.

"Should we, uh, go to the bedroom?" the cheerio broke the kiss and asked timidly. Rachel licked her lips.

"You have to show me where it is, first." The brunette said seductively. Quinn got up and led her girlfriend to her room and right before she noticed, she was already being pushed against the wall with soft lips on her shoulder. She unlocked the other's bra and threw it on the floor and then took off her own with a sexy look on her face, starring at those beautiful big brown eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Six years later the girls were sitting on a couch on their apartment on New York, watching _Mamma Mia! _again, but this time they weren't so drunk, just singing the songs between the kisses.

"Rach" Quinn started

"What?"

"Remember that night when you slept at my place for the first time, right when we started dating?" the blonde asked

"Yes, of course!" how could she forget? "Why?" the other girl licked her lips.

"You remember the promise we made that day?" her eyes were full of hope

"I will never forget that promise. And I hope so do you." The diva smiled

"I won't. But um, I was thinking, we could uh, make our promise official…" Rachel arched her eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Quinn picked her purse and took a small box from there. The diva's eyes sparkled while the blonde opened the box.

"Rachel Barbra Berry…" she sighed "will you marry me?" the girl started crying when she saw the diamond ring inside the box.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" she shouted and hugged the other girl tightly, who also started crying. "I love you! I love you so much, Quinn! This is the happiest day of my life!"

"I love you too Rachel, more than you can imagine! You're the most important thing in my life and I won't change it for anything in this world!" the blonde said with tears in her eyes. Quinn kissed her fiancée with her hands on the girls face while Rachel had her own rested on the other's neck.

"I love you" they said at the same time when they broke the kiss to put the ring on the brunette's finger and started kissing again.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, this is the end of the story. It was an incredible month writing this fanfic and I actually cried when I finished. I hope you'd all liked the ending and I want to give arrowtotheowlsheart a gigantic thanks for commenting, giving opinions and making me want to keep up. Also, there's still time to review.<p>

Once again, thank you for reading this fanfic and if you want to know a little bit about my nexts fanfics, follow me on twitter (nandanevess_) or on tumblr (diannaagrondorable or nicoismytortilla).

That's all!

Xoxo :*


End file.
